Write an equation to represent the following statement. $j$ divided by $9$ is $5$. Solve for $j$. $j=$
Answer: Let's translate ${j}$ divided by $ 9$ : This statement means ${j}$ is being $\text{divided by}}$ $ 9$. So, we can write ${j}$ divided by $ 9$ as $\dfrac{ j}{{9}}$. The word ${\text{is}}$ means ${\text{equals}}$. So, we can write ${\text{is }}{5}$ as $={5}$. Now let's write the whole equation together. $\dfrac{ j}{{9}}={5}$ We can also write this as $5 = \dfrac{ j}{9}$. Now we can solve for ${j}$. Multiply both sides by $9$ to get ${j}$ by itself: $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{ j}{{9}}\cdot 9&= {5}\cdot 9\\ \\ {j} &={45} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: $\dfrac{j}{9} = 5$ $j=45$